


Easy Does It

by Duck_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Driving, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to be human. Schmoopy sappy sappiness. Oneshot. Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Does It

Cas’s much-in-need-of-trimming nails dig into the edge of Dean’s palm but he doesn’t let go, just squeezes back while the tattoo artist works steadfastly at the anti-possession symbol taking form over his heart. The man with the needle seems oblivious to the handholding, if not for the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Despite the fact that he’s clenching his teeth as much as possible, Cas lets out a small whine. “S’okay, I gotcha,” Dean commentates beside his ear. “Easy, now.” But the tattoo artist must’ve hit a particularly painful region because Castiel surges forward out of the chair. “ _Easy_ ,” Dean says again, grappling for Cas’s shoulder and pushing him back down. “You can do this, Cas.”

Tight-lipped, Cas nods, settles back against the chair, and grips Dean’s hand even tighter.

* * *

After falling, one area Cas has been having an exorbitant amount of trouble in is simple coordination. He trips walking down the stairs, stumbles around tables. Sam reels off some techno-babble about gravity and different forces, but Dean elects to ignore him and start referring to Castiel as “Bambi”.

Eventually, though, it becomes enough of a problem that Dean feels the need to find a solution, so one night while Sam’s out he tugs Cas into his room and puts on one of the old fifties records. “C’mere,” he says gruffly, holding his arms out. Cas shuffles awkwardly towards him and sets his wrists on Dean’s shoulders, moves them back, lacing his fingers behind Dean’s neck. Trying not to flush, or cough, or make some annoying joke in classic Dean Winchester fashion, he puts his own hands on Cas’s waist and starts guiding him, one-two, one-two, using both what he’s learned undercover at fancy parties and also from watching  _Dirty Dancing_  maybe a few too many times.

“It’s easy,” he says in a low voice as they begin to move faster, building a rhythm, a small pattern stepped out in the middle of the room while music scratches itself out from the record player on the desk. “Easy,” he repeats as Cas, for the first time in months, moves swiftly and gracefully like he used to.

* * *

Cas’s knuckles are white against the Impala’s steering wheel, but his jaw is set and he seems determined, so Dean bites back his apprehension and coaches him away from the side of the road. “Alright, now turn the wheel,” he says, watching Castiel’s deft fingers swing to the left. “A little more… more… too much!” After a quick correction, Dean pulls his hands away from the wheel and lets Cas start forward. “Easy does it,” he coaxes as Cas slams on the gas. “ _Easy_ , Cas.” He eases up on the gas but then hits it again. They jolt forward. “Easy!”

“I can do it, Dean,” Cas says irritably, getting at a normal speed. They drive forward, cautiously, a few feet and then Cas asks, warily, “I don’t know how to stop.”

“Hit the one on the left,” Dean tells him, trying not to smile. A moment later, the car skids to a stop and they both go flying forward, jolted back by the seatbelts.

“I said  _easy_ , Cas,” Dean grumbles, taking the wheel from him to keep them on the right.

* * *

One morning, Dean’s having breakfast and Cas is being annoyingly domestic and reading the newspaper. Over the rim of his coffee cup, Dean admits, “I haven’t been completely honest with you, Cas.”

“How so?” he asks without looking away from the editorials page.

“It ain’t easy,” says Dean, setting his cup down and leaning his elbows on the table to look Cas full in the face. “Being human. I made it sound easy. Matter of fact, s’probably the hardest thing there is.”

“Oh, I know,” says Cas, looking up to give Dean a lopsided smile before returning to his paper. “I’ve been watching humanity for too long to think it wasn’t difficult.”

“Just,” Dean goes on, “I don’t want you to give up.” It’s lame, but it’s true, and every morning he wakes up wondering if he’ll find an empty bed in Castiel’s room, some note about not being able to deal with it all.

“I won’t,” Cas says, but when it looks like Dean doesn’t believe him he drops the newspaper and reaches across the table, grabbing at Dean’s hand- unexpected, maybe unwelcome, but Dean doesn’t let go. “Hey. I won’t.”

A year ago he told Dean he might kill himself, but this now is an overwrite, a promise, and maybe it does make everything just a little bit easier. 


End file.
